Heparin is derived from animal tissues, is a sulfated glycosaminoglycan, and has a complex structure. The basic framework of sulfated glycosaminoglycan is a polysaccharide chain consisting of repeated disaccharide units linked with uronic acids and glucosamine through glycosidic bonds, wherein glycuronic acids include iduronic acid and glucuronic acid, monosaccharide residues each is sulfated and acetated in various situations, such as N-sulfate group, N-acetate group, and O-sulfate groups (ester) at different positions. Heparin that is not fractioned has a molecular weight ranging from 3,000 to 30,000 Dalton, and an average molecular of 12,000-15,000 Dalton. Heparin with a molecular weight of 3,000-8,000 Dalton is called as low molecular weight heparin. The most important physiologic activities of heparin are anticoagulant activity and antithrombotic activity, and the side-effects of heparin include platelet reduction and hemorrhage. Low molecular weight heparin has a decreased antithrombase activity and thus can reduce the risk of bleeding when the thrombosis is prevented. In addition, it also has a high bioavailability and long half-life in vivo, so that it draws a lot of attention in the development of heparin products.
Heparin products on market currently include heparin sodium and heparin calcium in forms such as injectable solution, cream, buccal tablets, etc., while other heparin salts are not used in clinic at present. Heparin has been used in clinic for about 70 years mainly for anticoagulation, prevention of thrombosis diseases and improvement of topical microcirculation. The most important side-effect of heparin is hemorrhage, so that the contraindications of heparin include active bleeding and ulcer, heparin allergy, platelet reduction, bleeding status, etc. It has been confirmed with experiments that the safety ranged for clotting time tested each day before application of heparin is 15-30 minutes when heparin was used in large amount during early stages (ischemia and acidosis stages) after burn, and no positive result of anticoagulation was observed when heparin was topically used from early stage after burn until wound surface healed.
At present, heparin sodium is used on skin in clinic for the treatment of superficial phlebitis, varicose phlebitis, adjunctive therapy for varicosis and phlebosclerosis, hematoma, contused wound, swelling and edema, thrombophletitis, exudation caused by intravenous transfusion or injection, soft tissue contusion, chilblain, alligatoring, eczema, inhibition of scarring and softening scar. However, no reference has been found that publicly disclosed a method for preparing heparin silver, a use of heparin silver in the manufacture of a medicament for treating burns and/or scalds, a method of using heparin silver in the treatment of burns and/or scalds, and a preparation containing heparin silver for treating burns and/or scalds.